Love Grows
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on love quotes, sad and happy alike. Many pairings.
1. Arithmetic of Love

**I found these quotes in an AMV that made me cry! So, I'm writing SoulXMaka oneshots for them! Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

In the arithmetic of love, one plus one is everything, and two minus one is nothing. ~ Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

Maka set another letter in the ever-growing pile marked 'Soul'. "Another request for you," she told him tiredly. "I still don't understand… sure, you're a Death Scythe now, but you would never have gotten this far without me. Why am I not getting any letters? … Don't you dare answer that…"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Soul replied, not wanting to get Maka-Chopped. He looked to the leaning pile of request letters. "Hey, Maka… you ever worry about… whether I'll get a new partner or not?"

"Not really," she answered without hesitation. He sat there confused, his look asking her to elaborate. "You're completely useless without me," she explained. Soul glared at her. "Um… actually…" she said, beginning to blush, "just like you need me… I need you…"

He started laughing at her, receiving a Maka-Chop for it. "Apart we're nothing and together we're everything?" he asked. Maka blushed again and slowly nodded her head.


	2. One Door Closes

**These are going to be really short, just gonna warn you now. As always, Read and Review! Doggone it, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. I don't own Soul Eater or any of these quotes (except one thats coming up soon!).**

* * *

When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us. ~Alexander Graham Bell

* * *

Soul was still waiting up for Maka. She'd told him that she had something important to do after school. He'd made dinner for them and had already started eating when she walked through the door.

Maka hung her head and leaned against the wall in the hallway. Soul walked over to her, worried. "You okay?" She looked up at him with a smile, nodding her head. "'Kay, so where were you for so long?"

"Uh… the library! Yeah… I went to check out a book that they recently got!" She walked into the kitchen and looked at the pancakes and eggs on her plate. "Breakfast for dinner? Really? Oh, well. Let's dig in! It looks great!" She sat down and picked up her fork.

"You're lying," he told her, sitting across from her.

Maka set the fork down. "I'm not lying! It really looks good!"

"You said you checked out a book at the library. But you didn't bring home a book," Soul pointed out. Maka stared at her lap. "Tell me what's really going on."

"Um… well, uh…" Maka twirled a pigtail with her finger. "Well, I had… have a crush… on Kid… But I was nervous about telling him… That's why I was so late. When I finally told him… when I finally told him…" She began to cry. "He said that he could never see us together… that I should discard these useless illusions and work on making you into a Death Scythe!"

While Maka continued to cry, Soul got up from his seat and dragged her out of hers. He pulled her into a hug. "Maybe… maybe it wasn't meant to be," he whispered.

She bunched up his shirt in her hands. "But… I wanted… I wanted it to be!" She began to sob harder. Soul waited patiently for her to calm down. He then told her to go to bed and forget about Kid. "It's not that easy," she whimpered as she walked to her room.

As soon as he heard her door close, Soul muttered under his breath, "Living with the girl you love who loves someone else isn't easy either."


	3. Giving Up

**This one was difficult to write cuz it was hard to come up with a plot... and I felt bad for Maka when I finished it! T^T Not much else to say aside from I don't own Soul Eater or the quote. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak … sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go. ~Unknown

* * *

She knew it was only a matter of time before Soul gave into Blair. The cat-lady was everything any guy could ask for… while Maka was lucky to have even one thing a boy would like about her. It hurt even more when she'd recently sorted out her feelings for her weapon, her best friend… her love.

She'd come home from the library to see the two of them on the couch, making out. They didn't even notice her as she sprinted past them to lock herself in her room. She hid under the covers and forced herself not to cry. But the tears came anyway. "Why? I'm not weak… But I'm not strong enough… to deal with this…"

The next morning, as Soul walked to the kitchen, Maka stopped him. He cocked an eyebrow at her. She silently placed her hand on his chest where his scar was under his shirt… the scar he'd gotten when he once cared for her…

_"I'm letting go… I'm giving up… Call me weak if you want… But I won't cry because of you again… and for that… I am strong…"_ she thought. Without a word, she dropped her hand and walked back to her room.

Soul watched Maka sadly. He'd given up on her long ago… after all, his feelings were one-sided from the beginning…


	4. Real Loss

**So, I'm not sure if the quote matches the story or not... cuz the quote seems sad to me, but the story is fluffy... Oh, well. Hope you like it! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself. ~ Anonymous

* * *

"Could you please go get it for me? Please?" she asked him sweetly. Maka had been waiting for months for a new book to arrive at the library. Why was she asking Soul to pick it up for her? She was sick in bed. "Please? You know I never beg…"

"Let's see… going to get a book you could possibly use as a weapon against me later… Yeah, that doesn't sound all that appealing…" He saw the puppy dog look she gave him. She'd discovered his weakness. He sighed. "Fine. This had better be a great fricking book…" Soul took his motorcycle, knowing how anxious Maka would be to get that book in her hands. He'd really fallen head-over-heels for her, doing anything she asked of him. If only he could tell her.

Maka stumbled out of her room feeling dizzy. She'd waited so long for Soul to return… he hadn't come back yet. She thought maybe he'd come home but had forgotten about her and had decided to check the living room for him. No one was there. She collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. The news flickered on the screen. The live story was about an accident… a motorcycle accident… She scrambled closer to the TV, scanning for any trace of Soul, hoping… praying he was not a part of the accident.

She found him. The accident wasn't too far from their apartment. He must have crashed on his way home. He'd gotten hurt. She sprinted out the door as fast as she could, hoping that she could get there without overexerting herself.

When she got to him, Soul was sitting on the curb with one hand bandaged and most of his body scraped up. When he saw her, he gave her a smirk. "You ran out here when you're sick? Looks like you coulda gotten that book by yourself-"

"This isn't something to joke about! Look at you! Are you okay?" she screeched at him.

"Jeez, are you worried or aren't you? Yeah, I'm fine. The guy I hit's okay, too. But, uh… your book didn't make it…" he said, holding up a tattered book with his good hand.

Maka took the remains of the book and tossed them aside. She threw her arms around him ("Ow, ow, ow, ow," Soul exclaims). "You idiot! You really think that book matters to me right now?"

Soul's face flushed red. He thought for sure she would've killed him for ruining her book… but instead, she was concerned only for him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Sorry for making you worry…"


	5. Tell the Lie

**This one is based on my one quote! The quote is from personal experience... anyone can relate to it, though. So this time I own the quote... still don't own Soul Eater, though... dang it... BTW, I've run out of quotes. Should you lovely readers want me to continue, please suggest a quote. That chapter will be dedicated especially for you! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Tell the lie long enough and it eventually becomes the truth. But when the lie is "I'm fine", how long is long enough? ~Amber Lehcar

* * *

"You gonna be okay?" he asked her. "Three months is a long time."

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Just finish your mission quickly." Soul was leaving for his first mission as a Death Scythe without Maka. She didn't want him to go… but she couldn't tell him her reason…

"You sure? Wouldn't want you to miss me too much," Soul teased her.

"Would you get out of here already?" she giggled at him. She wasn't going to tell him… he wouldn't feel the same way anyway.

"Alright then… um…" He stood there, wondering what form of goodbye would be best. Maka resisted the urge to throw her arms around him. Instead, she held out her hand. He stared at it a moment before clasping the small hand in his own. It was just like the day they met…

He let go of her hand and headed out. She held a smile on her face, afraid to show her true emotions should he turn to look at her. He never once looked back.

When his figure finally vanished over the horizon, she fell to her knees. "I'm fine… I'm fine… I'm fine…" she repeated again and again, hoping that eventually she'd trick herself into believing it… so she could face the day.

* * *

**Due to the fact I couldn't come up with a storyline for this next quote but wanted to share it anyway, I will post it here! **

Never regret something that once made you smile. ~ Unknown

**I know this quote helped me through a bad break up and I hope that you readers never have to hurt like that. But if you do, I hope this quote helps, even if only a little.**


	6. Regret

**Thanks to the combined efforts of ErisXChaos and RandomDancing123, the quote at the end of last chapter now has a plot! Yay! So this one goes to both of you... I couldn't decide between the two of you, I'm sorry! It was still a little hard to write all in third-person, so it's in two POVs. Again, I don't own the quote or Soul Eater. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Never regret something that once made you smile. ~ Unknown

* * *

Soul's POV

It was so easy. From the moment I said those words that had been so hard to say, loving her became so easy. Course, Maka telling me she loved me back made it a lot easier. We already lived together and knew everything there was to know about the other. Everything seemed so easy… I should've known. Nothing in life is that easy.

We have responsibilities. Maka and I serve as a protection from evil souls… and those souls complicate everything that seems so easy. We'd die for each other… But the thought of either of us dying… frankly, that scares me. And I don't scare easy. Neither of us says it, we just know… we're both scared. And that fear… could wind up being the death of us. Kinda funny if you think about it… fear of dying leads to your death…

So I told her for the second time that we shouldn't be partners anymore… this time, I was completely serious. Besides, this union of weapon and meister was never about love… Why should we pretend it was? Sure, it hurt like hell to say that to her… but the pain reminds me that I'm still alive… that I can watch her as she walks away. As she finds someone better for her… who isn't a burden… who isn't afraid to face his fears. It hurt to watch her walk away… I know I won't be the same without her…

Maka's POV

It was hard to walk away from him. It would be so easy to let my sorrow just consume me… to run back to his arms and beg him to take every word back. But I knew… I couldn't… So I kept walking… and never looked back… because there's no easy way out… there are no shortcuts in life…

Tsubaki tried to console me when he was gone and didn't come back. "Maka, I know it's hard… so you don't have to answer this, but… do you… ever regret being with him?" she asked me towards the end of our conversation.

"No… And I don't think I ever will…" I replied. "Because… when I think about him… instead of being sad… I think of all the smiles and laughter we shared… and somehow… somehow it makes it all seem worthwhile…"


	7. True Love

**This quote was given to me by yoroikun, so this one goes out to you, yoroikun! The idea started out good (I think), but it started to get bad closer to the end... It's sort of a timeline all told from Maka's POV. I hope you like it, yoroikun... Keep giving me ideas, you guys! You're the ones that give me tons of inspiration! I don't own the quote or Soul Eater.**

* * *

True love doesn't have a happy ending; True love doesn't have an ending. ~Anonymous

* * *

Young Love

"This is who I am," he told me. He lifted his fingers and played the piano in front of him. At that time, I gave into the urge to reach out to him. I held my hand out, and he took it. That's all it took… for me to wish for our happy ending…

In My Heart

"Why should you care if I get hurt or not? I'm the one protecting you! You should be grateful!"

"Guess what, genius? I do care about you! More than you know! So you're not allowed to get hurt in my place, okay?"

"Maka… did you just say you care about me?"

"Well, yeah! Of course I care! I _am_ in lo-"

"You're in love with me?"

"Wha-? No… I didn't say-" I never got to finish my sentence… He really knew how to shut a girl up… Course, his kisses were what I'd been dreaming of for a while now…

Vows

"Do you, Maka Albarn, take Soul Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"Not until death," I answered. Both the groom and the preacher cocked an eyebrow at me. "Forever…"

Growing Old

It's quiet… The kids have all left the nest… Had I been told that we'd grow up to be like this, I wouldn't have believed it. It's hard to believe that we're here now… Soul and I.

We look forward to every day, knowing that we don't have to face it alone. Because, we promised each other that we'd always be there for the other. And we were never the types to break a promise…

Goodbye

He's slowly leaving me… getting weaker by the second. We knew this day would come… We all die eventually. But… it's just hard to accept…

"Maka… I think this is goodbye…" he whispered to me.

"Maybe goodbye… but not farewell… We'll see each other again… I promise!"

"And you… never go back on a promise… huh?" Then he died…

Hello

Bright light… the sky? Why am I lying down? I sit up and look around. I'm in a field… and there's a figure walking towards me. I know who it is and rush to him. "I told you we'd see each other again," I said, throwing my arms around him.

"You did not lie, my dear," he replied. "You did not lie…"


	8. Breaking Down Walls

**I wanted to post these in order of reviewers... but some of these are easier to write than others so they come out in a random order. This one goes out to ambrie-chan! It's all told from Soul's POV. I'm still taking quotes if you would like a chapter dedicated to you! But just one chapter per reviewer... gomenasai! Please do Read and Review! **

* * *

"Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down" -Unknown.

* * *

Why am I sitting here at a piano? I thought I'd given up on that life… That's why I'm away from the party that's going on right now… I've always hated parties. I just hate being around large groups of people in general. None of them understand, none of them ever could. That's why I don't play… they just wouldn't understand…

So I guess putting up barriers is what I'm best at… let 'em down before you can really disappoint them, you know? I don't want anyone to depend on me… I'm afraid I won't be able to do what they expect of me. So I put up walls between me and everyone else… so no one can get to this messed up soul of mine…

I hear a sound and spin around on the piano bench. Just a girl. If I ignore her, she'll go away. She just walks closer. "You play piano?" she asks me. If I ignore her, she'll go away. "Can I hear you play?" she continues. Damn it…

"Heh, well, this is who I am," I respond. I turn back to the piano and play a dark melody. This should scare her off. The song finishes, and I don't hear another sound. She must be gone. I turn back to where she was… where she still is? Why is she still here?

"I don't quite get it, but I like it!" she says with a genuine smile. She holds a hand out to me. "My name's Maka Albarn. I'm a meister."

What an interesting girl… "Soul Eater… scythe…" I reply, taking her hand. Something about her small hand in mine starts something… I can't quite grasp what it is… Breaking somewhere inside… but in a good way…


	9. The Path I'm On

**Another chapter in two POVs. Cuz I wanted to make it longer for Strife4908 who's always telling me my stories are short. It makes it difficult for her to review because of the shortness. But, the quote this time around actually belongs to her so this chapter is dedicated to her! Strife4908 owns the quote and Atsushi Okubo owns Soul Eater. I just own my writing.**

* * *

My past is a dark haven that I'm not proud of. There are times when I look back and realize I took a left when the correct answer was right. But I wouldn't go back and change directions, because the path I'm on led me to you. ~Strife4908

* * *

Soul's POV

I look back and can see all the parties. The music, the people… they're all in the past. Sometimes I wonder if it was wrong to leave that life… to live forever in the shadow of my brother… Guess I wouldn't have to fight for my life on a regular basis… but I think that kind of life would be boring.

I think that if I went back to those days of me at the piano at a party, watching the rich people waste away their lives trying to show off to strangers… I would miss all the adrenaline of fighting. I'd miss all my friends… heck, I'd even miss getting bashed in the head by Maka.

You know… I don't think I ever regret leaving that life for a second. I don't regret playing for that strange girl in pigtails. I don't regret taking her hand and agreeing to partner up with her. 'Cause if I did go back and change things… I'd have never met the girl of my dreams…

Maka's POV

Once upon a time, I'd promised myself to never trust men again. They say you mean the world to them, then cheat on you and throw your heart back in your face. No one would have blamed me for giving up on them and hating them… But, somehow… I don't think I could ever go back to those days.

Had I stayed true to that promise, I would have never met Death the Kid. Or Kilik and Ox. And, I hate to say it, but I would have never met Black Star either. It's kinda hard to imagine life without any of them… especially life without Soul… We may fight all the time, but I wouldn't go back and do it over.

I wouldn't take back the time I asked him to play for me. I wouldn't take back asking him to be my partner. And I sure don't regret arguing with him. Because that whole "kiss and make up" thing actually works…


	10. All Around Me

**Writing for lyrics of songs is difficult but I somehow managed! And Maka wanted this to be lemony... I would not allow it. I win! This one's dedicated to Kashii Ai who introduced me to Flyleaf. Thank you so much! I'm loving this band! Anywho, I don't own Soul Eater or "All Around Me".**

* * *

"I'm still alive! / I'm still alive! / I can feel you all around me / thickening the air I'm breathing. / Holding on to what I'm feeling, / savoring this heart that's healing." ~Flyleaf, "All Around Me (acoustic version)"

* * *

Maka walked to Soul's room. He hadn't taken much with him on his mission… he knew he would come back safe. She closed her eyes and could almost picture him standing there in front of her. But when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

The room was filled with his scent. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't clean his room so that his smell lingered even after two months. She didn't even want to be there now. She was afraid that her presence would take away his scent. But she couldn't help herself.

She lay down on his bed and wrapped herself in the sheets. There were many times when she'd thought of asking if she could sleep next to him, such as during a thunderstorm. She'd always been too afraid to, though. If she thought about it, it felt like he had his arms wrapped around her while she lay next to him. She didn't want to leave… she just wanted to pretend that he was there… that he was whispering that he loved her…

Suddenly, she could feel a depression in the bed beside her. She turned her head slowly and saw a shock of white hair. She rolled over and placed her back against the wall, trying to keep as much distance between her and the boy that had suddenly appeared. "Maka? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You… you can't be… You're not here right now… you can't be!" she answered, not believing her eyes. But, Soul looked so real, sitting there with a worried expression on his face. "You left for your mission!"

"Yeah, maybe… but I had some unfinished business here…" he said. He looked up at her with eyes she'd never seen before… Was there longing in them? He picked up one of her pigtails in his hand. "I guess… I didn't really get to say goodbye… At least not how I wanted to…"

"How… how did you want to say goodbye?" she asked nervously.

"By telling you something that I've kept to myself for a long time now," he answered. He brought his hand up to her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I… I'm in love with you, Maka…" He brushed his thumb against her lips, and she tried to fight back the urge to kiss it.

"You… you really mean that?" she asked with doubt in her voice. He nodded. Maka could feel her eyes begin to water and threw her arms around him. "Me too… I'm in love with you too!" she cried.

Soul began to undo her pigtails. "I always liked your hair down best," he explained. He fingered through her hair, listening to her steady breathing. Then, brushing her hair back, he began to kiss her neck. Surprised, Maka drew away from him. "Sorry," he said, "couldn't help myself."

She shook her head. "You just surprised me," she admitted. "Um… but, could you… give me my first kiss?" she asked sweetly. He smiled at her and placed his lips to hers. She slowly closed her eyes and sunk into his arms. He began to deepen the kiss.

She opened her eyes to look up at him and suddenly… he was gone. Just a dream, nothing more. It was morning. She didn't care. She wanted to relive her dream, surrounded by his presence…


	11. Can't Fall Asleep

**This chapter is dedicated to kataiookami! This one's a very short one all in Maka's POV. I think I'm going to change this story to be open to other pairings cuz Soul and Maka ideas aren't coming as easily to me as they once were. So when you readers give me a quote, please specify what pairing you would like. I only have one rule: no yaoi/yuri. I'm no good at writing that kind of stuff, gomenasai! I will do my best with the pairings you give me! Thanks so much to my reviewers! I've gotten so many reviews and they all make my day! Now that I'm done rambling, I don't own the quote or Soul Eater.**

* * *

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." -Dr. Seuss

* * *

Not another sleepless night. Since you said those words to me, I can't sleep. Your voice lingers in my head, your words bouncing around. They're keeping me up at night. But, you know, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I don't need to dream of you finally telling me those words. I don't have to dream of your kiss or your touch. It's all real to me now. Every morning as I make us breakfast, I look forward to you snaking your arms around my waist to hold me. I long to feel your breath on my ear because I know you'll tell me you love me one more time.

I love it when you play music for me. I love it when you read for me while I sit in your lap, be it from my favorite book or a poem you wrote just because. I love it when you talk about everything and nothing to me all at the same time. I love the way my heart melts anytime I hear your voice. I love how you're so gentle with me and put up with my aggressiveness.

So, who needs dreams? I'm living the best dream possible. But, if this really is a dream, please don't wake me up. I don't feel like falling…


	12. The Artist's Soul

**I kinda found this hard to write due to the fact that I am not a painter. Thanks to spawnspectre for the quote! This one's for him! This came out kinda cute, but I don't think this was one of my best... gomenasai! I don't own the quote or Soul Eater.**

* * *

Every artist dips his brush in his own soul, and paints his own nature into his pictures. ~Unknown

* * *

Maka sat in front of an easel, planning out her first painting. Her mother had given her a paint set. The meister had always wanted to learn to paint as a child. She sat by the window, hoping that the view would inspire her. Nothing came to her. So, she decided on a landscape. She wouldn't allow Soul to watch her work. Once she finished, she called Soul to her side excitedly. She beamed him a smile as she showed him the finished product.

Soul laughed hysterically at her. "That's the worst painting I've ever seen!" he blurted out. "I've seen three-year-olds paint better with finger paints!" Naturally, he received a Maka-Chop. "You have no imagination, did you know that?" he continued, holding his head in pain. "You don't think about what you paint. You just paint what you feel. You got that? Don't think, just feel."

Maka set up a new, blank canvas and stared at it for a while. Trying not to think about what she wanted to paint was difficult. And it showed on her face. Soul started to chuckle at her. She turned to him and snapped, "It's not that easy, okay? To just come up with an image from whatever it is you're feeling!"

"Sure it is," the scythe insisted. "Here, I'll show you. I'll paint you a picture." Maka stood up and let Soul take her seat in front of the easel. He closed his eyes for a moment and picked up the brush. Then, he placed the brush in some paint and began. The blonde watched her partner paint an abstract picture, only opening his eyes every so often. Once he was finished, he turned to her and asked, "Well? What do you think? Oh, and no charge for the lesson." He put a dot of paint on her nose.

She wrinkled her nose before answering, "I don't quite get it." She stared at it for a while, trying to figure out the emotion behind the painting. What was it?

"It's you," he answered, seeming to have read her thoughts. "I was thinking of you as I painted. So, coming up with just one emotion is impossible. See, here's pain… from your Maka-Chops. Here's anger… from our arguments. Here's understanding and strength… from when we resonate. Care to take a guess as to what this is?" he asked, pointing to a blot of red.

"How am I supposed to know? You named off everything that happens to us," she answered.

"Not everything…" he said, pulling her to sit on his lap. She turned her head to look at him in confusion. "This," he said pointing to the blot, "is the color of your face when I've intentionally embarrassed you. It's the color of my eyes when you look into them. It's the burning sensation I get every time I look at you… It's love, Maka."

Maka looked at the painting again and suddenly everything became clear to her. She'd learned a few more things than just how to paint that day.


	13. Expressing the Inexpressible

**Yay! New chapter! This one goes to maple the wacky tree! This one was actually really fun to write. I like seeing Soul exasperated while trying to confess to Maka. I don't own Soul Eater or the quote.**

* * *

"After silence, that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music." ~ Aldous Huxley

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Soul cursed, furiously crumpling a piece of paper into a ball. "Why the hell is writing this so damn hard!" Dramatically pulling out another piece of paper, he placed the pen near the top. "Dear Maka…" he whispered as he wrote. Even the first line was nearly impossible to write. Confessing his love for his meister through a letter was lame, but Black Star had insisted that girls liked mushy stuff like love letters. "'Kay, let's see… 'You're… the most...' Uh, the most what? Beautiful, intelligent, talented meister that ever lived?" Running a hand through his hair, he decided that it would do.

But seeing the words on paper was horrifying. He was writing this to his meister and best friend! He angrily erased the words he'd just written. He knew they were far from the perfect words. Maybe they were perfect for another girl, but not for Maka. The paper tore in half. "Great… fantastic… fucking fantastic…" He threw the torn sheet to the overflowing garbage can next to his desk. "Starting over… again! 'Dear Maka, You're the most abusive, high-strung, impatient, aggressive meister I've ever known. But being the idiot I am, I fell for you anyway. So there, I said it. Soul.'" He looked over the letter again. She'd either miss the confession entirely or Maka Chop him… or both. Sighing, he headed for the keyboard in the corner of his room. A present from Maka for his birthday. Playing calmed him when he was upset. He'd figure out the letter later.

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard at his bedroom door, and Maka walked in. "You gotta stop leaving your sheet music lying around," she chastised. "I may throw it away one of these days… huh? What's this?" She saw the letter lying on his desk. Soul never did his homework, and he wrote down songs at his keyboard. So what could he have been writing?

Soul sprinted across the room and threw himself over the letter. "It's nothing!" he shouted. _"Man, I look like such a loser,"_ he thought to himself, trying not to blush. The girl eyed him suspiciously then left the room. He wasn't going to let her see the paper. No point in trying.

After the door to his room closed, Soul let out an exasperated sigh. He then glared at the letter she'd nearly seen. Tearing the letter to shreds, the scythe had nearly given up. Confessing to her would probably be a mistake anyway. Maybe she didn't reciprocate his feelings. How could they work together as a team if she was always worried he might jump her at any time?

Walking to his keyboard again, he heard her voice. She was giggling, probably at something she was reading. Her laugh was like the chime of bells. Just as he had a dark melody, she had a slow, peaceful melody all her own. Soul imagined what her melody would sound like… Inspiration suddenly hit him, and he ran to fetch a sheet of paper. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Playing a few chords and melodies, he found her song. He scribbled down each note hurriedly. It was do or die time.

After finishing the song, Soul walked into the living room in search of Maka. Sure enough, she was stifling her laugh as she read from a novel. He suddenly lost his confidence. She was going to reject him, and he'd need to find another partner. His worries and thoughts buzzing around in his head must have been pretty loud, because Maka looked up at him from her book. "You need anything?" she asked sweetly. Unable to speak, he motioned for her to follow him. She cocked her head to the side in confusion but followed him to his room anyway.

Still remaining quiet, he motioned for her to sit on the bed. Maka did as she was told. Soul sat at the keyboard and began to play. He kept thinking of her laugh, her smile. They guided his hands through the smooth, light song. His meister sat by silently, taking it all in. It wasn't every day that he'd play something for her. Her eyes wandered around the room while he continued to play. The garbage can, and more specifically the paper scattered on the floor by it, caught her eye. Quietly, she went to pick up one of the crumpled pieces of paper. She read the words "beautiful, intelligent, talented meister" and wondered who they were for. She looked at the top of the page then covered her mouth to hide her gasp. Her name… he'd written her name juxtapose to those words.

Soul sighed as he finished the song. She'd remained quiet this whole time. Suddenly, he felt her arms wrap around his neck from behind. "You fail at writing love letters, you know?" she breathed in his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine. "Yeah, well… it's not that easy…" Could he sound any more uncool? This was his chance to confess, and she was teasing him about his ability to write!

"Even for a cool guy like you?" she asked. Dead quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. He thought he was going to explode. Someone had to say something to break the silence, but he couldn't get his brain to form a sentence. "I love you, too…" she whispered.

The silence and the song had said it all. Words were never needed. "Wouldn't that have been nice to know earlier?" Soul thought, a smirk forming on his face.


	14. Like I Used To

**I found this song recently and wanted to write a oneshot... but I got stuck and thought it was good enough for a drabble here! So, not dedicated to anyone, just wanted to write it to get out of my writer's block... It didn't help much... Anywho, I don't own Soul Eater or the song "Like We Used To".**

* * *

"I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me/ Sharing pillows and cold feet/ She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat/ Under blankets and warm sheets/ If only I could be in that bed again/ If only it were me instead of him" ~ A Rocket to the Moon, "Like We Used To"

* * *

He could feel her breath as she slept. She'd fallen asleep to the steady beat of his heart (he still didn't know how he'd kept it steady) while he couldn't sleep at all. The thunderstorm outside had nothing to do with his lack of sleep. The beautiful girl asleep in his arms was to blame.

She began to stir. He froze, hoping she'd go back to sleep. She moaned his name sleepily. "Kid…"

"Maka…" he whispered back.

"Maka?" a high-pitched voice asked. "I'm not Maka! Kiddo, wake up!"

Kid opened his eyes to find Patty leaning over the bed to look directly at him. Maka was gone. Just a dream… just a memory. "Dreaming about her again?" Liz asked tiredly. "Kid, you have to let her go!"

"I wasn't dreaming of her!" he denied, sitting up in bed. "You just heard me wrong!" The sisters shrugged at each other, reminded him to eat breakfast, and left the room.

Kid stared at his hands… he missed the feel of his arms around her. She'd been scared of the thunderstorm and had wanted his company. She'd slept soundly in his arms the whole night. To think… now she was probably waking in her weapon's arms instead… He ran a hand through his hair sadly. "Forget about her," he mumbled. "You lost your chance…"


	15. Moons and Junes and Ferris Wheels

**This one is for Electric Plum with Kid and Crona (female) for the pairing. Gah, this thing took forever to write! And it ends a little abruptly, but I couldn't come up with anything more. Maka's little song is actually from Robotech performed by Lynn Minmei's voice actress Reba West. So I don't own Soul Eater, the song, or the quote.**

* * *

"Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels, the dizzy dancing way you feel as every fairy tale comes real. I've looked at love that way"~ Joni Mitchell (KidXCrona)

* * *

Crona didn't know many things about the world outside her mother's grasp. One of the things she did know, she held as an absolute truth: "People hurt each other." Whatever their reasons may be, people hurt each other physically, mentally, and emotionally. For this reason, Crona never wanted to get close to people.

But meeting Death the Kid was strange. Being around him made her feel dizzy. She felt light-headed and more nervous than usual. Without mentioning any names, Crona asked Maka in school about what was happening to her.

"Could you have a crush on someone?" Maka asked excitedly.

The pinkette was confused. "I'm… crushing him…?"

"No no! It means you like him as more than a friend. Like a boyfriend! Kinda reminds me of a song I heard once… Want me to sing it for you?" the blonde asked. Crona nodded.

"To be in love must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel.  
To be in love, to live a dream  
With somebody you care about like no one else,  
A special man, a dearest man,  
Who needs to share his life with you alone,  
Who'll hold you close and feel things that only love brings,  
To know that he is all your own.

To be my love, my love must be much more than any other man.  
To be my love, to share my dream.  
My hero, he must take me where no other can,  
Where we will find a brand new world.  
A world of things we've never seen before,  
Where silver suns have golden moons,  
Each year has thirteen Junes.  
That's what must be for me to be in love."

Love? That was what each of her crazy symptoms was indicating? Love? Could she give it a chance? All those things in Maka's song sounded wonderful. But the thing she held as an absolute truth…

On the other hand, if there was no such thing as hurt then there would only be love. But love was supposed to be sacred and rare. Perhaps she would take the risk of getting hurt if it gave her a chance to feel that emotion.

"Maybe you should go to the carnival with Kid! Then you two could go on the Ferris wheel and tell him how you feel! Ahh! It sounds just like a fairy tale!" Maka said with such excitement.

"A ferris wheel? That sounds nice"


	16. Cannot Recover

**I've been updating a lot lately! Probably because school is starting the 19th for me and story ideas will be harder to come up with. Kid and Liz are a pairing I'm not used to writing, so bear with me. This chapter is for KittyAttack, so I hope you enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater or the quote.**

* * *

"There are four things that you cannot recover in life. The stone, after it's been thrown, the word, after it's been said, the occasion, after it's been missed, and the time, after it's gone." ~ unknown (KidXLiz)

* * *

Kid stood in his living room, admiring how perfect his surroundings were. Everything was perfectly balanced and clean. Preparing for Liz's birthday party had been a nightmare. Everything was placed haphazardly and asymmetrically. Before the party started, Kid wanted some time alone to appreciate beautiful symmetry.

"Kid, hurry up or else we'll start the party without you," Liz called into the room. Her sister had bought her a huge, ridiculous looking, birthday hat that now sat awkwardly upon her head. She'd been promised that as soon as she blew out the candles on her cake, she'd be able to take off the hat. But Kid was taking forever and was making her wear the awful hat for a longer amount of time. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?" she tried again. No response. Her temper flared, and she threw her hat at the boy's head. Her aim was off, and instead, the hat flew over her meister's head and hit a large painting on the wall, causing it to lean off center.

"You… you've officially ruined the symmetry in this entire house!" Kid snapped at her. "Perhaps I wanted some time to myself since I've been busy preparing your birthday for you! Or hadn't you noticed, you spoiled brat?" Anger and hurt flickered across her face. "Forget it. I'm not coming to the party. I'll be too busy fixing the house. Go on; have fun being the center of attention. I'm sure that's what you enjoy most," he finished, turning his back to her.

Liz angrily walked back to the dining room where the party was being held. She held her head high and announced that they could start without Kid.

Throughout the remainder of the party, Liz noticed her meister walking through the hallway past the dining room, chancing a glance at his friends enjoying themselves. She was upset that he wouldn't join them. As the fun came to an end, Liz found him in the living room again, the painting on the wall fixed and back to the way it had been once before.

The shinigami looked up at his weapon and sighed. "I'm… sorry about what I said. It was out of line. And I'm sorry I missed your party. I know you wanted me to be there…" he apologized. "But here. I have a gift for you. If you don't accept it, I won't blame you." He held out a small package to the blonde.

Carefully, she pulled away the wrapping paper and revealed that the contents were a pair of gold rings. Apparently one for each hand. He had to maintain symmetry. She blushed slightly at his gift and threw her arms around Kid. "Thank you so much," she whispered. Pulling away from him, she asked, "But how will Patty and I match now?"

"What are you talking about? I bought Patty a matching pair as well!" he exclaimed.

Liz could see her sister dancing around the hallway chanting about her new rings. She'd hit him for ruining the moment, but he already felt bad about missing her party. He could make up for it later, she decided.


	17. Impossible

**Ladedanixie gave me this quote back in August, and I tried really hard to make a complete story with her mother's quote. Unfortunately, my braind went through multiple ideas for the quote that never had an ending to any of them. So, I am forced to give you two incomplete stories in one. They may or may not be related in any way, because originally they weren't, but you can kinda see how they may possibly fit together in some way. So, Ladedanixie, I hope that the two stories make up for the lack of completeness and the amount of time you waited for this chapter. I don't own Soul Eater or the quote. **

* * *

Everything is possible; impossible is just an excuse. ~ Ladedanixie's mother

* * *

During training after turning Soul into a Death Scythe, Maka had begun associating two ideas with the adjective "impossible".

A) Humans can fly. Levitating is easy. But trying to soar through the sky when you and your partner can't seem to agree? Not so easy.

And B) Cool guys fall for book-worms. Maka didn't think she was the most attractive girl in the world, but she was at least a little attractive. Maybe something was wrong with Soul. She would technically straddle him during flight training, and he always had a good view up her skirt. And yet... nothing. She was beginning to wonder if her partner was gay...

"Nah, Blair wouldn't give him nosebleeds if he was..." she muttered during a break.

"What about nosebleeds?" Soul asked, walking up behind his meister. They were waiting for Kim and Jacqueline for more flying lessons.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Maka insisted, spinning around to face him. She wondered if her partner had even thought about love before. He insisted that girls flocked to him all the time, and the large stack of letters he received daily indicated as much, but he never talked about a relationship with any of those girls. "Soul... what do you think of love?" she asked before really thinking about it.

"Where'd that come from?" he laughed.

"Dunno, I was just curious..." she whispered.

"Hmm... guess I've been in love before..."

"With who?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?" he laughed again. "Besides, she'd turn me down. We've got a pretty professional relationship."

* * *

Something was terribly wrong. Maka sat across from Tsubaki, both eating hamburgers. But the two never went out to eat. Tsubaki loved to cook. She felt it was what she did best. So whenever their group wanted something from a restaurant, Tsubaki would make a tastier imitation for free. Tsubaki would have only brought Maka to a restaurant to talk about something serious.

"Tsubaki, is something wrong?" Maka asked, setting down her hamburger.

"Absolutely nothing1" the weapon insisted.

"But we never go out to eat. And you hate hamburgers."

The weapon sighed and set down her burger. "Is... is anything different between you and Soul?"

"Me and Soul? No, nothing's different."

"That's what I was afraid of..." Tsubaki thought. "Have you noticed Soul staring a lot?"

"Actually, yeah. He stares off into space a lot."

"What about directly at you?"

"At me?" Maka repeated with a confused look. "Why would he star at me?"

"Well... he loves you," Tsubaki answered. "That's impossible!" the meister exclaimed, flustered. "There's no way someone like him would fall for me!"

"But what do you think of him?"

"I... I don't know! Why are you even asking?"

"You like him. Otherwise you wouldn't be so defensive," the weapon giggled.

"Not possible! Sure, I like to have him around. I like when he talks to me about his day or whatever else. I like just having him all to myself... But that doesn't mean I love him!"

"Or are you just saying it's impossible so you don't have to even try and possibly fail?" Tsubaki asked seriously. She and Maka stared at each other for a while. "Come on, Maka, the worst he can do is say 'no'."

"No, the worst he can do is leave me. I don't think I could get another partner if he left!"

"But if you say nothing, you could be missing out on something good! What if he's your soulmate?"

"No pun intended?"

"No pun intended."

"But what if things don't work out after a while? We could never go back!"

"You can honestly tell me you're happy with the way your relationship stands now? Isn't happiness worth a shot?"


End file.
